Guttman Kubrick
|image= |kanji=ガットマン・キューブリック |rōmaji=''Gattoman Kyūburikku'' |alias= Guttman the Cleaner (掃除人のガットマン Sōjinin no Gattoman) |race=Unknown |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=White |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= Zentopia Church |previous base of operations= Zentopia main prison |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Rapture Magic Telepathy |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 141 |japanese voice= Takashi Matsuyama |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Guttman Kubrick is a member of Legion Corps and a former prisoner in the Forbidden Cell of Zentopia's main prison.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Appearance Guttman has green skin and small aqua boxes in his sides. He has a big cube-like head with two antennas above it, and a round pair of eyes without iris. He has a long pillar-like neck and a pair of dark orange squared hands and feet. He has a short, round body with a dark red shorts and a green tail. He also sports a coat that is khaki in color, surrounding his neck and serves as his top. He wears a necklace under his top that has the shape as that of the Zentopia Church symbol. His overall appearance resembles a cubic giraffe. Personality Guttman is a very cheerful and arrogant person that is inclined to underestimate the others, treating the other members of the Legion Corps, and especially Mary Hughes, like children. He trusts the Zentopia Doctrine very well and punishes those he sees disobeying it. This applies even to his comrades, like how he attacked Mary Hughes when she griped about killing a priest and destroying a church. He used his Rapture Magic to instantly scatter her with her very own Magic. He is also sadistic as shown when he is in glee in using his Magic on Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser repeatedly. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc After Lapointe tells the Legion Corps that they will be receiving a new member, Guttman is seen walking down a corridor chained up with two guards around him. He introduces himself causing Dan Straight and Mary Hughes to wonder if he was even human. He walks forward but quickly gets his head stuck on the wall. He uses his magic to destroy the wall. He is later seen kneeling with the rest of the Legion Corps where he comforts them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Guttman is later seen walking out of the wreakage of a church along with Mary where he punishes her by stomping on her followed by the use of his magic. He tells her that the Zentopian doctrine means to do what is asked and not to question the faith. Guttman notices Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox watching them and attacks them with his magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Guttman did as he was told to destroy a Church with Mary Hughes and he did it without hesitation but Mary Hughes opposed it so he used Rapture magic on her. Gajeel still fights Guttman even though he is injured by Guttman's Rapture magic and Juvia uses Water lock from the ground and traps in a sphere of water. Guttman was using Rapture magic on Juvia as she endures the pain of his Magic. Gajeel takes the advantage of the situation and then uses Iron Dragon's sword to defeat Guttman. Mary Hughes watches in awe as the two Fairy Tail Mages defeat Guttman. Magic & Abilities Rapture Magic: A Magic which allows Guttman to swell the Magic in a person's body and make it explode. He can use this again and again until there is no more Magic power remaining within that person.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Telepathy: A Magic that allows Guttman to communicate with other people through their minds. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members